She's so Gone
by Kattrizel
Summary: Beatrice Prior has been bullied by Four and his gang for her entire High School life. What happens during the summer before her Senior Year which changed that girl we all new? She is no longer afraid of the bullying because she is Six, the girl who beat up six guys at once. What happens when Four becomes fond of Tris? All characters belong to Veronica Roth!
1. Chapter 1

She's so gone: Chapter 1

**Tris's POV**

" Hey. Boy you never had much game, so I went and walked aw-"( **AN: Belongs to Cher Lloyd)** I shut it off from there and slowly get out of my bed and make my way to the white door connecting with my bedroom to which inside is the bathroom. I open the door and am immediately welcomed with the mirror reflecting me.

I never understood it when my friends said I was pretty. I don't get it, because I am short and as everyone else says, " I have the body of a twelve year old "even though I am sixteen. Getting deep iin thought I quickly remind myself what I came to do. I move my beige shower curtain and set the water to warm. I strip and walk in. I let the water remind me of what today is: My first day as a senior. Then I remember another year means another year of taunting and bullying, but this time, I'll be ready.

_**Flashback-**_

" Thanks Uncle Amar! This has been the best summer of my life! Now, when Four and those idiots pick on me, I can pick on them. I even get to introduce myself as Six, the girl who beat six dudes at once!" I happily squeal to my Uncle, or Coach who taught me self defense over the summer.

" No problem kiddo. Now, remember to always keep at least 2 knives on you if not more, just to be safe. And always remember, when you have any doubts about what you are doing, remember what those twats did to you!" He responds in a slightly annoyed tone. I then realize I raised an eyebrow and he just shrugs. I just cannot believe I am Chicago's best fighter. I give him a quick hug and mumble a thank you. " No problem" he tells me with a toothy grin. I wave goodbye and push my luggage into the cab's mustard yellow trunk. I walk around and notice my converses before entering and driving back to Dauntless Lane.

_**Flashback Over-**_

I realize what I have to do. I step out of the steamy shower and walk back to my bedroom with a white towel on my body. The only people who know about me being Six, are my family and friends: Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Will, and Shauna. The thought of getting revenge on the cocky, player Four excites me. I throw on a pair of Black, leather skinny jeans, a black V- neck,black underwear with a matching bra and my black combat boots. I want to toughen up this year so black is the way. My brother Caleb pounds on my door screaming at the top of his lungs " GET OUT HERE! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE AND I AM LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" I glance at my alarm clock and it reads:

**6:43.**

I stumble to make my way downstairs. I mumble a goodbye and grab the chocolate muffin my mother threw at me. I mutter a thank you and race out the door whilst grabbing my backpack. I sling it over my shoulder only to find Caleb halfway out the driveway in his BMW. " CALEB! WAIT UP, I AM COMING NOW!" Surprisingly, he listens and lets me open the door to get in. As soon as I enter, Caleb says, " If they do anything to ruin you, RUIN them. I give him a shy smile and nod.

Before you ask, yes, my family is wealthy. He has a high job in the government so he is hardly ever home. Caleb is basically speeding to school, becuasehe loves it which I find quite odd. In awkward silence we make it there, and luckily we have ten minutes to spare. We are in the same grade, so we open the double doors and I expect a leg to be out, so I jump over and glare at who did it. Of course, it is no one else than Four. He laughs with his evil gang: Peter, Molly, Eric, Zeke( Uriah's brother) and Drew. I run down the hallway and we eventually make it to the office. My favorite teacher Tori gives us a schedule because she knows us pretty well. We both nod a couple times to thank her. I look down at the paper she gave me.

**Beatrice "Tris" Prior**

**Locker Number 64**

**1. AP Math**

** Art**

**5. AP Gym**

**6. English**

With just my luck I bump into someone. I pick up my bag and the girls says, " TRIS! OMG! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" It could only be Christina. As we make our way to our lockers, we find out that we are neighbors, but we have lockers around the Evils. ( Four and his Gang) We find out we have Lunch, Gym and English together, but out of the blue, the Evils come and next thing I know I am pinned against the locker by none other than **Four.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Veronica Roth**

**Tris's POV**

_I am pinned against the locker by Four_

" Geez, Stiff we really gotta stop meeting like this!" He remarks. Luckily, my Six side kicks in, so I kick him where the sun sun don't shine and elbow his face. I look around and catch everyone staring at me. " WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" I shout. I catch a glimpse at Four and hold my hand out to hi. Right when he is gonna grab it,

I _slap _him across the face with as much force as I can.

I take a small step back and the hallway is silent again, but I don't care. So, I come up with a great idea. I scream out load,

" HEY EVERYONE! You guys know that girl who beat up six guys at once when she was assaulted? Well, she goes to this school. You all know her. You wanna know who it is?" I have calmed down by now. Four is still shocked and clutching his nose while the blood spills like a waterfall. So, I continue my speech and say in a sing-song voice.

" WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU ARE ALL LOOKING AT HER!" Everyone has looks of shock and it appears as if they don't believe me so I get highly annoyed and shout at the top of my lungs,

" WHAT? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? WELL, WHO WANTS TO END UP LIKE MY NON'BUDDY FOUR OVER HERE? THE JOCK OF THE SCHOOL? Well, he got beat up by girl half of his size. Do you need a physical demonstration?" I question them all. They all shake their heads vigorously and I turn my head back to Four.

" Oh, and Mr. Hotshot?" He looks up with annoyance spread all over his face. " They are selling lives at the mall. Maybe you could go get one?" I ask him. His face boils up in anger and I am **SO** glad that they couldn't care less about us. I flip him off and make my way to my next class. I can feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head and I smirk.

'I finally did it' I think to myself. ' Now he gets to see what my life _was _like'

**AN: So, what do you think? Give me ideas on what can happen next! ~Kattrizel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: She's so Gone**

**Thank you to all my awesome reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Veronica Roth**

**Four's POV**

"She's changed" I think to myself as I trudge to my AP math class. " The Beatrice I used to bully, that girl she's so gone" I mumble before I open the door.

With just my luck, I am late and sadly, the Stiff- no Tris is in this class and the only open seat is next to her. Mr. Max looks at me expectantly so I just shrug. I avoid eye contact with Tris and I can easily see she is smirking to herself.

" As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted" HE says glancing at me " Ms. Prior, please solve the equation on the board". Tris gets up and goes to the board. She glances at me with a sarcastic smile and finishes it five seconds flat, then says something in Spanish which I don't understand.

Everyone must see my face because they all burst out laughing, even Mr. Max! I let out a chuckle to look less of a fool, but the pain in my face causes me to wince and stop. Luckily, the bell rings and I practically sprint out the door, only to be tripped by Tris. She says in an innocent voice with a smile, " Doesn't feel so good when the roles are reversed right? Well it does to me" and with that she waves with a smile to annoy me, but it does quite the opposite. That causes the entire hallway to fall silent and start whispering to each while pointing at me. I go to my locker, which just so happens to be by Tris's.

I try to remember the combination, then as I remember, Tris walks away, practically skipping to her next class. I feel sad because I just realized, " _I am a mini Marcus"._

I sigh in defeat and as soon as the black locker door swings open, I am covered in a red substance, which seems to stain. I look around the hallway and find nearly everyone with a camera, laughing as they record. In the corner of the hallway, I can see Tris yelling at one of her friends- Christina – I think. " You weren't supposed to do that!" She gets louder now, causing some people to hush, but mose don't. " We wanted to put him in his place! Not humiliate him!" She sighs in frustration and continues anyway. " We didn't like it when he did it to us, heck I just wanted to put him in his place." The last part is nearly a whisper:

" _Maybe is a good guy and we can't just see it"_

Hearing it makes me smile for the first time today, despite what surrounds me.

**AN: Soooooo….. What happens next? Also, The rest of the evils decided to lay low and not hang around Four anymore, because they were ACTUALLY afraid of TRIS! So, review and spread the word! **

**Also, go checkout this facebook page I admin: Hunger Games and youtube is my life Tumblr and food are a close second. **

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK, so I have been asked my update schedule a few times. Since this is my first fanfic, I think every 3-4 days there will be at least one new chapter. Also, if you have any special requests, please message or review! Anyway, on with the show!**

**TRIS'S POV:**

Ding, ding, ding, ding ding* " Yeah you only need the light when it is burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go" **(Belongs to Passenger) **is the sweet sound of music to wake me up for today. Instead of groaning, I hum along to the rest of the song, thinking of how to show my new image. I do my morning routine, and stop once I reach my closet. I open the doors; well try to open the doors without having my towel slip from my tiny frame. I toss and toss until something catches my eyes: My black crop top with spike accents. A grin comes across my face as I think it will go perfectly with my black skinny jeans.

I head over to my shoes, carrying my clothes and undergarments. I look at all my pairs of shoes, scanning over them twice before deciding on black stilettoes with silver accents, matching my shirt. I throw them on and turn on Heart Attack by Demi Lovato, to try and brighten my day. Today, I decide to be brave and apply some makeup. I received some as a gift from my mother for my birthday, but never got to use it because of my father. I search through the small black bag and find exactly what I am looking for: eyeliner. I put it on my eyelids and can notice it tickles…. A LOT!

I find this black tube, which reads "mascara", and open it to find out to use it on my eyelashes. Somehow, it makes them appear longer, pretty almost. I find a pink pallet and apply it, which it appears to be called " blush". Lastly, I pull out the one I recognize: pink lip-gloss, and apply it in a swift motion.

I turn around to look in my mirror and I gasp at whom I see. This girl is Tris, she is confident, and pretty. She is not Beatrice. I open the door and anxiously racing down the stairs not caring about what they say. Luckily, no one is here so I look in the fridge and pull out strawberries and some yogurt. I eat them in a hurry and sling my bag over my shoulder and wait outside for Caleb.

In what seems like hours, but is only minutes, he comes out in a blue polo and dress pants. I roll me eyes at his " Erudite" ways. It is a fancy term for smart at our school. He pulls out the keys and allows me to get in, before speeding off to school.

_**Page break….AKA Time Skip**_

He parks the blue BMW and pulls out the keys. I smirk as I open the door to find the whole school staring at me. I spin on my heel and walk inside, waiting for someone to trip me, but it never comes. I shrug assuming it as a trick, then yesterday's events come back to me as I make my way to my locker. Knowing Four, he probably stuffed my locker with something, because he does not like being laughed at. So, just to be sure, I peek inside the hole in my locker and find a brown an yellow substance ready to be fired once I open it. So, being the genius I am, I find Four getting out his books, only a few lockers down talking with someone. I quickly walk over to him, and find him smirking once he sees me. He is about to say something before I get a firm grip on his ear and drag him over to my locker.

He starts throwing insults and growling, but I stand to the side of my locker and hold him in front. I put in the combination and the liquid immediately finds itself all over him. The hallway falls silent and burst out laughing to find a furious Four.

" Are you done number boy? Because I am smarter than you think, and I am pretty sure we covered the physical part already" I whisper in his ear in a low threatening voice. He quickly responds by narrowing his eyes at me, but before he could retort a sarcastic comment I turned on my heel and walked to class. Our teacher, Mr. Max, is quite nice. He is my second favorite teacher, after Ms. Tori.

Math goes by uneventfully and so does art. Before I know it, it is lunch and I am actually looking forward towards it. I wait in the lunch line and get a hamburger, french fries and water. I sit by Christina and she starts rambling about girly stuff, and I tune her out for most of it. I eat my burger and fries, and sip my water as I make my way to my next class, which sadly, also has Four in it. I could actually be friends with him if he wasn't so…. Four-ish. Dang, why does he have to be so darn cute!

_Wait, what did I just say? I can't possibly like Four, he is rude, cocky, arrogant, mean and he is the player of the school_

I keep repeating these words to myself, and as I stop to get my books, I check before opening it, and there is luckily no prank. I pull out my books and make my way to History. Luckily, there is no one there so I choose the seat in the back right beside the window. As I sketch a drawing of two people in a closed space, people start to trickle in and I feel s a presence beside me. I look up, pencil in hand and find Four smirking at me. I roll me eyes and can feel my eyes on me, so as the teacher leaves the class I say to him in a whisper-yell," What is your problem? Do I have something on my face?" He chuckles and shakes his head while mumbling something, something that I KNOW he did not want me to hear:

_No, you are just beautiful_

**AN: So, what do you think Cornicopia? Good? Well, anyways I noticed on chapter 1 there was a major typo in chapter 1 with Tris's schedule. Her schedule is:**

** Math**

**2Art**

**3. History**

**4. Lunch**

**5. AP Gym**

**6. English**

**Thanks!~Kattrizel**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Sorry I haven't been updating, we went on vacation and I could not bring my laptop. Anyway, on with the story:**

**TRIS'S POV:**

Somehow, the only thing I thought about all day was what Four said. I mean, if he thought I was pretty, why would he bully me all these years! I shrug it off as I exit the double doors of the school to head home.

I make my way to my brother's car and find the arrogant cheerleaders flirting with Four. I roll me eyes and he smirks when he sees me: **AGAIN!** Ugh, what is it with this boy? I sigh in frustration and sit on the hood of my brother's car. I turn on "All of me" by John Legend and put my headphones in my ears.

After nearly five minutes, he arrives. I look up from my phone expecting to see Caleb, when I sadly see Four.

" What do you want" I ask in a harsh tone.

" Oh missy, I was wondering if I could give you the honor of going to dinner with me" he replies with confidence.

I scoff and punch him in the face saying in a rushed voice, " Seriously, how shallow can you get? I change my outfit and interests and all of a sudden you ask? Well guess what? Maybe you should, you know, actually try to be a friend?" I don't want him to try so I look him dead in his blue eyes," Would you still have asked yesterday morning? Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot, you only see looks". I see something flash in his eyes, hurt? Relief? Realization?

Just as he is about to hop on his motorcycle, I have an idea.

" OH YEAH! I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID IN HISTORY BY THE WAY!" and with that, Caleb arrives and raises an eyebrow, asking the silent question. I just raise 4 fingers in response, and he nods his head as if accepting my answer.

The ride home is filled with small talk about each other's days.

**-TIME SKIP TO THE HOUSE-**

"Mom, I am home," I shout, hoping she is home. Luckily, she is and greets me with a hug.

" Your father's co-worker is coming for dinner. Please dress nice and could you help with dinner?" She asks, hopefully, I may add.

" Of course" I say smiling.

I go upstairs and hop in the shower, letting the warm water cascade down my small body. When, I finish, I head over to my closet and pull out every dress I have.

After nearly 2 minutes, I decided on a simple white dress that ends just above the knees. The sleeves end just below the shoulder and the neckline is a small scoop made of lace with flowers. The dress itself is a creamy white with a thin white belt that goes around the waist with a small bow on the front. The same lace that was on the neckline is the second layer of the dress itself.

I go into my bathroom and pull out my makeup bag. I pick up the eyeliner and apply a thin layer on my eyelids. I apply mascara just as I did in the morning. I pick out some creamy white eye shadow that fits with the dress perfectly. I put on some pink blush and put on 2 layers of pink lip-gloss. I cover up some spots and head over to my shoes. I decide on some wedges that have a beige bow, it is after all, the one that matches the dress the most.

After finishing up, I go downstairs to find y mom stirring some pasta.

" Be-Tris, can you go and set the table please? You look beautiful tonight honey" she says smiling at me.

I gladly return the gesture and go ahead and do my job. As I am walking away from the table, Caleb and dad come in. I ask them when the guests will arrive, and my father says in any minute. I also learned that he is bringing his son along, he is my age so I might make a friend. Just as I finish my thought, the doorbell rings and I agree to get it. As soon as I open the door, I find a man who looks the age of my father. When his son makes it to the door, I see his face and immediately scowl. Of course, the son just has to be…

_Four_

**AN/So, how was that? Maybe you could review and like another page I admin: My fandoms…My family.**

**So what will happen next? Tris or Four's point of view? I write what you tell me, and change it if I have to! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stand there shocked, unable to form words. Luckily, my father shouts from behind, " Ah! Marcus! So good to see you. Come in! Come in!"

Marcus brings in Four and says in a clearly, fake, preppy voice, " Thank you Andrew! This is my son, Tobias." I look at Fou- Tobias and raise my eyebrows. He gives me a glare, to which I return with a sarcastic smile.

I look and see the adults at the table, chatting away while occasionally taking a bite of their food. I make a hand gesture towards the table to Four, as if to sit.

He does. He keeps staring at me, so I stare right back with my eyebrows raised. He quickly looks away, and I swear I can see a blush creeping up his face.

" So Beatrice" my mother says emphasizing on Beatrice. " Can you give Tobias a tour?"

I look at her with wide eyes and mumble a _Come on Tobias._ He quickly gets up, as if excited and I give the tour. When we get to my room he says:

" Tris can I talk to you? "

" Uh.. Sure?" I respond more as a question

" Well, uh.. I … uh.. always.. uh.. liked you.. but.. uh.. you didn't like me back so I teased you.." he says looking at the floor, a nervous blush on his neck.

I get a burst of confidence, and I now realize, he made my life interesting, he is handsome, he is kind, and he is himself. I like him too.

" Glad to know" he said, looking up, a smirk playing on his lips. I blush realizing I said it out loud. So I do a bold move, and press my lips to his. His lips are softer than I thought, smooth and gentle. He kisses back immediately, excited even. Our lips move in sync. Passion expressed through movement. The past is in the past. Love is in the air. This is Tobias, not Four.

A girl could get used to this.

**THE END!**

**SEQUEL OR NO? IT WOULD BE OF THEM STARTING COLLEGE! THEM STILL TOGETHER! YES OR NO? REVIEW OR PM ABOUT THE SEQUEL! ALSO, SEND ME IDEAS ABOUT STORIES OR ONE-SHOTS FROM DIFFERENT FANDOMS! SO… REVIEW ABOUT THE SEQUEL PLEASE! **

**SEQUEL?**

**MAYBE SEQUEL.**

**~KATTRIZEL**


End file.
